Random PVP rants S3 Q3Q
by GamingMadnesso3o
Summary: Stories about the many kinds of fun BS I experience in my entire life of PVP as a WS and many other characters c: Please Note: Various signs of sarcasm
1. Intro

Ah, arena…The only place where players who want to become the very best and dun like dungeoning come together as either teamies or opponents to prove they are indeed the very best with the help of their unique skill builds and combos. However, arena is also the home where **_all_** sorts of things can happen in this **_wonderful_** game we all know as Elsword~ :D I have taken it upon myself as to share with you fine readers, some of many experiences I'm sure pretty much almost everyone faces when they decide to PVP from the perspective of a much loved class, Wind Sneaker (as well as many other classes…) :3

Of course, Wind Sneaker is considered the most "broken" melee character out there cuz of her…increased damage from Nature's Force and her almost endless combos… but who can blame them when they're facing **_other_** broken classes like Iron Paladin (HAIL THE SOON-TO-BE SUPER AMOUR GOD *^* or not, doesn't really matter), Lunatic Psyker (continuous stuns and DP comboing spam *owns a LP and **_totes _** doesn't do this too* o3o), Reckless Fist (Not really **_that _**much of a threat at the moment cuz of all of the bro-fisting from the air and…core… Q3Q), and Ara's (Oh Ara…needs energy orbs to activate Secret Art Skills…much more hate from the world…). Many (like myself) pretty much aren't that great against skills such as Siege, Shooting Star and Iron Body (actually…these skills all have super armour…dammit qq), but that's just the process of learning~ (also cuz WS has such low defence stats and the only way to get some more reduced damage stats is to either buy it from the market, get S rank, or reach level 60 to get the Friendship with Nature passive *ish currently a level 50 A rank WS* qq) Also many poor cheap (Asian) people (like me) dun really have any K-Ching to afford all the shiz that the kewl kids are getting like B-slot, costume w/ stats (*goes and retrieves the free perm event costume for S3 Arena*), and Skill Notes; which makes arena the potential danger zone for WS's with poor equipment and people that have absolutely no idea how difficult it is to actually obtain the skills to be a full-fledged WS (or at least…from my experiences in 2v2 qq)

*ahem* Enough about WS…Anyways, I mostly just 2v2 on this Wind Sneaker (cuz…Why the Hell Not? 3v3 ish laggy on a Windows 8 laptop and 1v1 is just **_filled _** with BS Add's, Eve's and Elesis's appearing almost every match "testing their skills out on other people") and there is just so much flipping BS happening almost every single match I play \ o / This isn't really anything special, just a place where I can rant on some of the **_amazing _** BS I see~ But I've only just started playing this class like…1 or 2 months ago (?) so if you're willing to, feel free to share some of the "experiences" that you've faced during a match so that we can **_all _** see how much of a **_spectacular _** community that Elsword has created c: (And if not, I have **_plenty_** of stories to share o3o *pats book filled with notes on Arena* and if you do, GREAT! :D) So without further ado, please enjoy this series that serves absolutely no purpose other than to calm myself after attempting to get S rank and to provide you guys some entertainment o3o


	2. Hyper Active talk

**Hyper Actives…Just no…**

**Players Present:**

A rather lucky WS *wipes tears away* So proud Q^Q, a poor EM *cries*, a VP with the will to not die, and a flame throwing BH

**Current situation (In Cargo Airship 2v2):**

Here we were, with the annoying flame throwing BH finally dead, her teamie charging her mana at the back of the stage with that little "Memorise" symbol above her head. We knew it was the perfect time to strike while she was probably unaware of our existence, as my teamie (EM) goes charging towards the VP, while I'm pretty much going in the **_opposite_** direction of her, not taking any chances in case the VP used _Dark Cloud _ like she did numerous times before while I'm nearly dead (Points for being a great teammate *claps slowly*). From what I could see from my position at the front of the stage, the EM was **_about _** to use whatever skills she was gonna use and out of nowhere, the VP goes ahead and activates her Hyper Active.

"HOLY SH*Z!" The practically dumbfounded WS said in real life as she stood there watching her poor EM partner dying right before her eyes. "WHY THE H*LL WOULD YOU USE A HYPER IN ARENA?! IT'S FOR PVE WHEN YOU'RE STUCK WITH USELESS NUMBSKULLS D:" But as a level…40 something…WS (couldn't remember what level I was at the time), I obviously didn't know the potential behind having a HA in one's possession or that it was probably the VP's way of ending the match while her partner was still unavailable, what with all the mana she got from getting beat up by the WS and somehow surviving.

Finding the match was still going, the VP goes ahead and says in a rather disappointed tone, ". . ." "Where did the WS go ; - ; I wanted to kill her so we could win…" The WS quickly regained her posture, her thoughts becoming sarcastic "You're welcome's" as the BH returned to the battlefield. The WS went ahead and beat the BH senseless until her teamie revived. In the end, the WS and EM won with a couple of scratches and a couple of GG's going around as the match came to a close \ o /

* * *

><p>Guys…freaking seriously…why? Why are you wasting a Hyper's precious power against other useless players in PVP when you could use it against even worthless mobs and bosses in PVE Q3Q I mean, are you telling me that you wasted <strong><em>all <em>** that time doing dungeons, getting all those drops, completing the skill quests for a Hyper, _**only**_ to use it against the unfortunate, unlucky players just levels behind of you? YOU SICK BAST*RDS! *^* But well, I guess not _**all** _of the Hyper's are bad…Yama Raja's _Energy Cannon _ isn't an effective Hyper to use if you ask me, since you have to get your enemies positioned in the right spots, make sure they're practically almost dead and hope for the best that they die (Courtesy of an amazing and trustworthy YR partner as she left me to distract our opponents as she needed around 30 seconds to get it activated c: You're welcome). Plus, _**many**_ Hyper's have blindspots. Literally, this one CBS in Sander Oasis was standing **_right _** next to me and decides to use her Hyper. It didn't hit me at all with me being so close to her, so I just…went ahead and started to hit her mid-skill while she was still activating it so that I could easily combo her when it was over. IT WORKED! :D (Man I had too many close shaves with Hyper's…*goes and pats my WS on the head* Gewd girl, you did gewd :3) But hey, Hyper's lead to an easy victory and I'm fine with that...but just don't...it unbalances the playing field a little bit.

So pretty much my point here is: STICK WITH USING HYPER'S IN DUNGEONS! YOU COULD EASILY BE LEFT VULNERABLE TO BE ATTACKED BY PEOPLE LIKE ME IN PVP *^* and sorry for that one EM partner for taking the hit...Truly sorry... qq

*sighs* Have a good day everyone~ (Had to get this out of my system before planning to do anything else) :D

* * *

><p><strong>Desuchi<strong>: I-ish this a gewd enough chapter to post? I dun really feel the need to post in Forums simply cuz...I'm too lazy...and people will most likely post random shiz about irrelevant stuff from what I've read from other posts. And WS doesn't get _Airelinna_ until level 55 *cries* and..._Sharp Fall_ wastes too much mana plus I dun have a B-slot to use as a "Back-up" skill *likes current skills in slots too much* Q3Q

**Guest**: . . . As a WS, I would like to say that our range pretty much sucks unless you know how far the skill will reach someone at a certain distance. And listen carefully to me *places hand on shoulder* dun waste mana in PVP cuz it gets you killed when you run out. Instead, focus on using low costing Special Actives and Actives to keep the combos long. Actives are your best friends; they help with KD resets...I think...as long as you dun get paired up with a douchey partner who makes the person KD, then you're fine c: And stack up on sparring stones that you find troubling are you, like with BM and their low magic attack and stuff. Good Luck ~

**Guest**: I'm gonna presume you're the same person as above ^ If you're having problems with double teaming teams, simply do what _**everyone **_else does: mana break, run around the double teaming bast*rds and gang on them c: Make sure you're partner does the same doe on the other side of where you're attacking, or else that entire tactic ish useless o3o (I call it "The reverse double team" even though everyone uses it c:) And try to find what kind of weaknesses that your opponents have so you have a clear idea on what you're doing, like if they spam simply use a Special Active with Super Armour to take advantage of its delay. Have fun with those double teaming teams :3**  
><strong>


	3. Teaming Relationships- Destined to be

**Teaming Relationships: Destined to be Edition~**

**Players Involved:**

Again, a rather lucky WS, a normal NW and our victims, a TT, EM, BM and RS c:

**Situation #1 (Tyrant's Arena, 2v2)**

As the match first started, the owner of the WS glanced at the upper left and right corners of the screen to confirm her opponents and partner. It turned out a wild NW was her teammate; and from the young WS's experiences with other NW's, she hoped for the best that this one NW was gewd…compared to another NW partner during the S3 event who just the left the WS to fight for the death while she stood on a platform charging mana and **_occasionally _** placing down traps to help me c: (*claps slowly* THANKS! YOU'RE THE BEST! I'LL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU REGRET THAT DECISION *^*) And luck was on the young WS's side as she later found the NW was rather experienced and knowledgeable with her fighting tactics.

On the opposite side of the arena, a young TT exclaimed disappointedly (not from memory), "Gawdammit. . . A WS" I was thrown aback by that comment as I wasn't particularly gewd at using a WS yet. But hey, decided to make the best of it and made myself seem intimidating; for the sake of other WS's out there and to not disappoint the brave TT~ (YOU'RE WELCOME, OTHER WS'S~ I've got your backs :3) The TT was paired up with an ice-using EM. . . the moment the WS found this out, she mentally face palmed herself as she had lost all hope of finding at least one decent EM who had the common sense as to use fire.

Around halfway through the match, the TT was a **_single_** hit away from being dead and was fleeing from the NW's wrath at the back stage of the arena. At the other side of the stage, the WS finally managed to catch the EM. . . on one of the middle portals. . . (Me before: Great job, me! *claps slowly* You caught her at the wrong time. . .) The naïve owner of the WS used _Back Kick _ just as she teleported to the other side and luck welcomed her with open arms as she managed to hit the runaway TT and killed him c: (Luck: Aww~ I remember this WS; trying so hard to get S rank. You know what, I'm feeling generous today, so I'm gonna make you feel glad you're putting in so much effort for such a rank~) (Me after: HOLY SHI*Z! NEW TACTIC FOUND XD *insert unstoppable laughter here* THANK YOU _BACK KICK_~~) A couple of lol's passed through the air and the dumbfounded TT, unaware of the attack from the skill, later stated in the chat, "That middle kick, though" The WS owner was slightly offended and took it upon herself as to correct the TT's mistake and casually went ahead and killed his partner with the help of her partner :D WE WON \ o / (*claps wildly* GG! GJ! WELL DONE! *sees people giving me strange looks* Dun judge me Q3Q)

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later in town~<strong>

After witnessing many matches with this NW and practically winning a lot with her, I took it upon myself as to propose to the NW if she wanted to team. Unfortunately, I got turned down qq She stated she wasn't looking for a teaming relationship and was merely participating in PVP to resolve her boredom. The kind and understanding WS wasn't left to be discouraged as she had entered her next match, for fate has decided to pair us up again~ (Fate: Awww. That poor WS. . . Dun worry sweetie, I'll make this right for you *^*! *pairs WS and NW together in next match* BEAUTIFUL~~! You're welcome :3)

In the party chat, the NW wasn't expecting fate to do this, so she merely exclaimed to the WS, "lol". The WS was also not expecting this and was laughing uncontrollably throughout the match as she smoothly stated to the NW, "You just know it's just destined to be~~!" The NW gave the WS a XD emoticon to express her sense of humour over the matchmaking.

Later on, when the WS was rather tired and satisfied with her progress made to become S rank, she decided to log off and tell someone about this on Skype before it slipped her mind competely. The only person online that she was willing to talk to was "- The Kewl Kid" (For privacy reasons, I've blanked out his name c: You're welcome darling~) She explained to him all of the hilarious close calls she had while being paired up with the NW and even wrote in some very bad old English "Fate hath brought a young WS and NW to fight alongside each other in 2v2", since he had to analyse one of Shakespeare's plays for English that term (I think…) Waiting for a great response from him like, "GJ" or "What perfect old English" he later refers to me as weirdo. . . qq

* * *

><p>Yeah, this ain't much of a rant but what can I say, it's one of the most beautiful PVP relationship stories I've been proud to be apart of, so I just <strong><em>had<em>** to share it with you guys c: Unfortunately, I couldn't find that NW after that day qq (*hugs WS* DUN WORRY! THERE ARE LOTS OF PEOPLE OUT THERE WILLING TO BE WITH YOU! IT'LL HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER *^*) But anyways, if you've had a similar or better situation like this where it was a "DESTINED TO BE~~" moment, share it with me~ ;3 BTW, the Hyper Active story from last chapter happened right after me and the NW's first few matches together ~ And if you're the NW reading this right now, THANK YOU FOR HELPING~ I got S rank from our matches together ~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Jetstream Girge<strong>: HOLY SH*Z! *starts clapping wildly for no reason at all* GG! GJ! XD GJ! BEST STORY EVER! Love your sense of humour with that Hyper Active :3 *reads part about not spamming leap that much* OMG! *wipes tears* THEY'RE LEARNING QAQ And thanks for your kind comments ~

**Desuchi**: Mhm, but hey! Imma level 52 WS who just got S rank by pissing off a LP and beating up a TT in 2v2 (The best moment ever I might add~:3) I dun need any kewl skills like Assault Impact or anything like that, cuz I has my trustworthy _Nature's Force,_ as well as_ Back, Low and Assault Kick ~ _For the moment, I'll stick with them since they're gewd or until the next event comes around to obtain free skill tree reset potions again o3o *ish waiting patiently to get rid of unneeded skills* My theory on why KoG made Hypers both good and bad: Those select few that barely do any damage were probably designed to KS from people and the gewd ones are presumably for keeping your job class reputation alive ~ Like with LP's and their...rather similar play-styles with the combined use of DP and Phase Shift, Particle Prism, Twirl Rush and Pulse Cannon commonly used in NA PVP qq (At least they're somewhat easy to deal with for the moment) From my perspective, I don't really get the point of using HAs in Arena when it's like...saving mana for any other 300mp skill except the majority of them are fatal...and when it's over you regain so- . . . I think I understand what I don't get now XD


End file.
